ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Over the Edge
}} A little height never kept Belkar out of combat. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * The Crew of the Mechane: ** Crewman with Five O'Clock Shadow ◀ ▶ ** Crewman with Eyepatch and Pegleg ◀ ▶ ** Elven Crewman ▶ * The Clan of Frost Giants ** Frost Giantess with Medium Hair ◀ ** Frost Giant with Pointed Helmet ◀ ** Four Frost Giants Transcript Machane Crewman with Eyepatch and Pegleg: Bring up the alchemist's fire, captain's orders! Mechane Crewman with Five O'Clock Shadow: Yeah, yeah. Belkar: Hey, watch it! Isn't there some sort of ladder right-of-way rule? A boulder hits the rail of the Mechane, "CRUNCH!" Belkar approaches Roy and Elan Belkar: OK, what the hell? Are we having a combat encounter and nobody told me? Roy: I just sort of assumed that the repeated collisions against the hull would eventually get you up on deck without anyone wasting time fetching you. Roy: Which they did, obviously. Elan: Wait, did you just imply my time has value?? I can't wait to tell Haley! Belkar looks over the rail at the attacking frost giants. Belkar: Whoa! Check it out! It's like someone scaled up a bunch of smurfs! Belkar: Only with more chicks! Belkar: I just figured that noise was more lightning. I didn't know it was something I could kill! Roy: It isn't. Elan: *''gasp!* They're immortal giants?!? '''Roy': No. Belkar: OK, I'm confused. Are you saying I'm not able to kill them, or I'm not allowed to kill them? Belkar: Without it being whole hassle. Roy: They're pretty clearly trying to crash our ship and kill us, so: Not Able. You're up here and they're down there. Belkar: That seems more like a limitation of your imagination than anything else, Roy. Belkar: No way I'm letting Starshine and the elf hog all that sweet leader-approved violence for themselves. Belkar climbs up on the rail of the Mechane. Roy: What are you—''Belkar!'' Belkar dives over the edge of the Mechane. Belkar: Tell Ears to pick me up when we're done. Roy: That little idiot! Roy: We don't have a full-time cleric to heal all the falling damage he's about to... Roy: ...not take. Roy: Huh. beat Roy: Is he flipping me off as he floats gently down to the ground? Elan: Belkar, that's the wrong kind of bird! That one can't fly!! D&D Context * Alchemist's Fire is a standard D&D item consisting of a sealed glass container filled with a liquid which ignites on contact with air. It does 1d6 fire damage on a direct hit for up to two rounds, as well as 1 hp of splash damage to creatures within 5 feet. The Mechane crew have used it before to disable the Azure City catapults in #392, Death From Above. Haley also apparently keeps some on hand, as evidenced by her use of the substance against a flesh golem in #577. * Falling causes 1d6 damage per 10 feet fallen, to a maximum of 20d6. * Belkar picked up an unspecified item which gives him the ability to Feather Fall, as mentioned in #1015. Thus he's not going to take damage from jumping off the ship. Trivia * In the U.S. Navy and others there is a right-of-way convention for ladders and hatchways during general quarters or man overboard situations: up and forward starboard, down and aft port. (i.e. all people going up and towards the front of the boat use the starboard-side ladders and hatches, and people going down or towards the rear of the boat use the port-side ladders and hatches. The acronym FUSPAD (Foward Up Starboard Port Aft Down) is used to remember the convention. On submarines where there may be only one ladder between decks, crewmen call out "Down Ladder" to clear the way before sliding down the rails to a lower deck. * In the 1981 animated series, The Smurfs, there are 99 male smurfs and only one female smurf (who was magically created by Gargamel). * This is the first appearance of the Elven Mechane Crewman * This is the only other appearance of the two named frost giants, who first appeared in #1050. External Links * 1053}} View the comic * 501333}} View the discussion thread Category:To Firmament